tgbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Go Under the Basement pt4
Synopsis That night at Amityville Junior high, as Mr. Jones, the janitor is doing the night shift, when he is pulled into a room by a green light, leaving no trace of him. Meanwhile at Noygog Chemicals, two individuals, a female blob creature named Inke along with a large male zombie called Grungy, begin destroying buildings on orders of someone else. The guards are unable to stop them from successfully destroying Noygog Chemicals and the two hired monsters escape before the authorities can arrive. The next day at Amityville Junior High, the Nightbumper group is eating lunch when they hear on the PA system that a football player and student Victor Cystone has died and the school will be holding a school funeral in memory of him while also reminding them of the Thanksgiving school dance coming up. Despite Courtney being annoyed that they can talk about a dance when someone has died, and the attack on the chemical plant last night, Lillith can tell Courtney is still bugged that she can't find a date for the dance. Leon on the other hand can tell that she's annoyed at Justin for working on his secret training sessions with Leon despite him making Justin promise not to tell anyone. Zazie joins them where it is revealed that she has a cat girl sister who has found someone she likes. They are then joined by Ivy who doesn't seem bothered by what happened to the plant and Victor. As she answers a call on her phone, the group looks at Courtney who says she can be a little heartless sometimes, but she's a good girl. That is until the group brings up all the things they've seen Ivy do, such as threaten a guy for hitting on her, putting sugar into the chem teacher's gas tank, and her stealing a necklace from Stranger's store. Courtney gets angry at them for calling Ivy a bad seed and doesn't keep secrets, like Justin does, and leaves. Outside, Courtney meets up with Ivy where she asks Ivy if she wants to hang out. Ivy says no due to her going to be checking the area to plan her next protest against Noygog Chemicals for mutating plants. She says later on though. Courtney asks Ivy if she's doing anything that would make her called a bad seed but says those days are behind her and she was a whole new person. Courtney is glad and leaves, unaware that Ivy then calls Inke and Grunge for their next job of destroying Noygog Chemicals. Later that day at Stranger's store, the group including a still steamed Courtney learns that a zombie is behind all the attacks recently due to the bodies left behind being eaten. They learn from the book that zombies are extremely strong, can only be killed with a shot to the head, and can make other zombies by biting other people. The group becomes concerned about having to off anyone who gets bitten, but Elsa tells them that Malarian scientists found a cure for it by using lemon juice on the wound and can kill other zombies. They then decide to go to the morgue to find some clues to the identity of the zombie on the loose. The Nightbumpers arrive at the morgue where they meet two of Stranger's zombie friends, George and Zack who work at the morgue. They ask them if they know anything about the recent zombie attacks, which they have no idea since they are on a bug diet. Stranger asks if they can look at some of the bodies that were bitten to see if they know anything if they came back to life. They find Victor Cystone who has the markings of a zombie attack like the security guards from the Noygog Chemical attacks. Leon reveals that he and Victor were teammates on the same football team while Alex says he used be a bully like the rest of them when Victor spontaneously comes back to life. He looks confused as to what is going on until he starts to panic about the fact that his arm is missing. The others explain to him what happened to him along with the benefits which calm Victor down, but still wants to know where his arm is. George and Victor suggest they go to a place called Big Bob's Body Shop. At Big Bob's which is located in a secret area of the junk yard, they see the store is filled with all kinds of body parts in different racks and bins for zombies. They meet with Big Bob the owner who also knows Elsa as well. They ask about Victor's arm who Big Bob calls to the back to bring in the new ones they have while also asking about the recent zombie attacks. They learn that the culprit is Grunge, an old voodoo zombie who also had a virus put in him to further enhance him. He's teamed up with Inke, they are now working as hired mercenaries who will do any job for money, and make those who can't pay them compensate through other means. Stranger thanks him for all his help and Big Bob tells Courtney to keep the book safe for humans and peaceful monsters alike. Later on in the super market, the group is gathering everything Victor will need for his new lifestyle. Victor is not pleased with his new arm due to it not matching his body since they couldn't find a perfect match, and the situation he's in with being a zombie. Outside after having a indigestion problem from human food, he's still in denial about the whole thing until Courtney stabs him with a silver stake to prove that his body has changed, and then the group shows him their forms and powers. Victor slowly believes them and fully calms down. Category:Chapters